


In the ER

by sara_rowland7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gay, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Mentioned Lip Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, One Shot, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_rowland7/pseuds/sara_rowland7
Summary: Ian had a manic episode and ended in the ER. Mickey is worried and goes there as soon as he can.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	In the ER

Mickey was on his way home when his phone rang. It was un unknown number, which seemed odd, but he picked it up anyway.

\- I'm calling from Jackson Park Hospital & Medical Center. What's your relationship with Ian Gallagher? -said the voice from the other side of the line.  
\- Ian? Yeah, um, boyfriend. Is he alright? Why is he in a fucking hospital? -Mickey yelled rushing home to get some stuff and going to see Ian.  
\- I can't discuss his state over the phone, I'm afraid.  
\- And why the fuck no? Never mind... I'll be there in five.

Mickey ran to the Gallagher house and found Lip. He told him they they needed to go to the hospital because Ian was there and he didn't have a car. Lip didn't hesitate and the both of them were in that hospital as fast as they could.

\- Ian Gallagher? -Mickey asked to the woman in the front desk.  
\- Still in the ER. You can wait there -she said rudely, checking her computer and pointing at a door that said "ER".

Lip and Mickey crossed that door and approached one of the doctors.

\- Hi, we're here for Ian Gallagger -Lip said.  
\- Oh yeah, you must be "Mick". That's how Mr.Gallagher had you on his phone. You were his emergency contact -the doctor explained.  
\- Actually, I am -Mickey said, stepping up -What's going on with him? Is he okay?  
\- He'll be fine. Is just alcohol poisoning.  
\- Fucking alcohol? He came into the ER for getting drunk? -Mickey asked.  
\- Is Mr.Gallagher taking some medication? -the doctor asked checking some notes.  
\- Lithium -Lip said.  
\- That makes sense -the doctor said to himself.  
\- Shit... I've told him before you're not supposed to drink on lithium. Fuck -Mickey exclaimed.  
\- Is not the lithium, Mr...?  
\- Um, Milkovich.  
\- Right, Mr. Milkovich. As I was saying, is not the lithium. He's bipolar, right?  
\- Yeah... So? -Mickey asked.  
\- He had a manic episode and drank a whole bottle of vodka. By himself. You'll be able to see him in a few minutes, we just need to stabilize him and give him a room. Don't worry, he's alright. - the doctor explained giving a calming smile.  
\- Thanks, doctor -Lip said.

Half an hour later, a nurse came into the waiting room and told them they could go see him.

\- I'm sorry Mr. Milkovich. I'm afraid only family can see Mr. Gallagher -the nurse said stopping Mickey.  
\- Oh, don't worry. He's family -Lip told the nurse.  
\- Well, in that case, follow me -she said turning around and walking thought the corridor.  
\- Thanks, man -Mickey said.  
\- Hey, Ian would want to see you.

They entered the room and saw Ian laying in a bed, peacefully sleeping. He had a total of four cables hooked to his body and he looked really pale. Under his eyes, dark circles could be seen as if he was very tired.

\- We gave him a sedative, he'll wake up in less than an hour. If you need any of us, just press that bell, we'll come immediately -the nurse announced before leaving the room.  
-Fuck. What were you thinking, man? -Lip spoke to himself while examinating one of the tubes that was attached to his brother.  
\- The doctor said he was having a manic episode. I really saw him taking his pills this morning. I really did, man -Mickey said.  
\- Yeah, they can stop working sometimes. Is not your fault, or his fault. It fucking sucks -Lip explained.  
\- And what are we supposed to do? Get him new meds? -Mickey asked, grabbing Ian's right hand.  
\- Sleep it off and go to the shrink. That's what he tells me. Fuck, I gotta go -he said when his phone chimed -text me if anything happens! -Lip shouted, running down the corridor.

Mickey sat in a really uncomfortable chair that he had moved to be next to Ian for forty-five minutes before he fell asleep, resting his head next to Ian's hand. He woke up when he started to feel that very hand on his head.

\- Hey, sleepyhead -Ian greeted him with a low voice.  
\- I could say the same -Mickey said, giving him a peck -How are you feeling?  
\- Like shit. My head is fucking killing me -he explained with a bit of laughter.  
\- A whole bottle of vodka... Man, you could have died, you know that, right? - Mickey said worryingly.  
\- Takes much more than that to kill a Gallagher, or someone from the Southside. It's not that much. For once in my life, Frank's genes are useful - Ian whispered as if he couldn't speak any louder.  
\- We have to go to the shrink as soon as you get out -Mickey told him.  
\- I don't want to.  
\- It doesn't matter.  
\- I know, and I'll go. I just don't want to - Ian said incorporating.  
\- I'll go with you.  
\- You don't have to.  
\- I want to -Mickey said cupping Ian's face.

Ian leaned on and kissed his boyfriend slowly. He separated and gave him a "thank you" smile". Mickey stayed with him until they discharged him and they went back home.

\- Fuck. Who's paying for all of that? -Ian yelled, looking at the paper he was holding -I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was fucking stupid and I...  
\- Cut the shit -Mickey interrupted -You didn't do it on purpose. We'll find a way to pay the bills, we always find a way.  
\- This is a lot of fucking money, Mick -Ian insisted.  
\- Yeah, well, it happened. Is no one's fault. There's nothing we could have done about it, so we'll have to find a way, Gallagher.  
\- Shit... It's fucking scary -Ian whispered to himself, sitting on the couch.  
\- What is? -the other boy asked while sitting next to him.  
\- This. All of this. My fucking head. Even if I'm taking my meds I can just go fucking crazy and down a bottle of vodka. I can't always control this shit. What if one day I do something bad? Like, really bad? -Ian asked, almost crying.  
\- Then we'll take care of it when you do it. Right now, what matters is that you are safe and with me -Mickey said comforting him.  
\- I love you -Ian whispered hugging Mickey.  
\- I love you too -he responded covering Ian with his arms.

That night, Ian wasn't in the best of the moods because they had to go to the shrink the next morning, but they quickly fixed that in the best way they knew: sex. It was different from the rest of the times. Mickey was being careful, just in case Ian would break from being treated too roughly. Of course, the redhead noticed it but didn't say anything because he knew that Mickey didn't like to admit those little things he did out of love for the other boy, eventhough he was always doing them and Ian was always noticing them.

\- That was amazing, firecrotch -Mickey said with a sleepy voice -What time is it?  
\- Um... 4:43 -Ian answered, checking his phone.  
\- Fuck... We gotta be at the shrink at 9... We should really go to sleep.  
\- Agreed. I'm fucking tired. You wore me out -he said teasing his boyfriend.  
\- Shut up, bitch. Come here -Mickey said opening his arms.  
\- As you wish- he responded letting gravity pull him against his boyfriend's chest.  
\- I'm proud of you, you know. For putting up with this shit and not giving up. Don't give up. Please -Mickey admitted with a low and raspy voice.  
\- I won't. I've got you - he said pressing their bodies together even harder.

The two lovers fell asleep peacefully in the arms of the other. They both were happy and they knew that they could face whatever needed to be faced because Ian had Mickey and Mickey had Ian. They had each other more than ever. In every sense of the word.


End file.
